clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Squid
The Giant Squid is a large species of squid that appears in numerous games around Club Penguin, such as the games Aqua Grabber and Puffle Rescue. There is a Stamp for spotting the Giant Squid while playing Aqua Grabber. Appearances Aqua Grabber The Giant Squid appears in the background of Aqua Grabber but does nothing of significance in the game. It is speculated, however, that this squid will make a larger appearance later in the game (perhaps in a level 3). The squid is found in level one but it is very hard to find. When it does appear, the screen will start to shake, and then the squid will appear from behind a rock wall. It appears as a shadow (because the water from where it lives in real life is dark). It will then start to turn itself clockwise and stops when the top of its head is pointing to the left, and then it starts to make sounds. After a few seconds, it suddenly zooms away. It originally had a startling noise to alert penguins of its presence, but the sound was later removed due to some children being terrified by it. Puffle Rescue In Puffle Rescue, the Giant Squid is the dark shadow that penguins must use to find the entrance to the Underwater Room. However, after the player gets the Moss Key, the Giant Squid will no longer be spottable in this game. It appears in the first Black Puffle level, when the penguin has rescued the Black Puffle but not taken it back to the start. It will swim by with a trail of bubbles and the penguin has to use those bubbles to go after the squid until it reaches a coral reef. On the reef the penguin can stop following it and go to a staircase which leads to the Underwater Room. The Giant Squid in Puffle Rescue swims a lot slower and gentler, unlike the squid in Aqua Grabber that could mean there is more than one Giant Squid in Club Penguin. Island Adventure Party 2010 During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Giant Squid could be seen at the Iceberg, surrounding it. It appeared every 15 minutes. It was very hard to take a clear picture of it as it moves so fast. Island Adventure Party 2011 The giant squid is found at Iceberg, if you give a fish for it, the giant Squid will give you the next clue. Rockhopper vs. the Giant Squid The Giant Squid is bouncing his red ball on an iceberg when bounces to far and lands in the passing by Migrator. The Giant Squid then swims to the ship an lifts it up trying to get his ball out, but it doesn't work, so he drops the Migrator and peeks over the ship's deck, where he spots Rockhopper's pet red puffle, Yarr, who he belives to be his ball, and grabs him. The Giant Squid then proceeds to spin Yarr like a ball, but Rockhopper takes back his puffle, infuriating the Giant Squid. He then tries to take back 'his ball' but he gets hit by an anchor, which he when he then uses to fight Rockhopper's long net, which holds Yarr in it. Then the weapons are switched, leaving the Giant Squid with Yarr. But before he can play with 'his ball', Rockhopper swipes him back, and together, they swing away from the Giant Squid up to the crow's nest. But the Giant Squid climbs up the ship, where he and Rockhopper engage in a liddie fight, then the Giant Squid takes Rockhopper's hat, but returns it when Yarr blasts his actual ball out of a cannon, leaving the Giant Squid to chase the ball away. Trivia *Some penguins believe it is a Colossal Squid because squids don't usually appear in cold water, and Colossal Squids can, but it has been confirmed in a new Club Penguin Animated Short. *Giant Squid may also be named "Kraken", because it's sprite name is named "Kraken." *Near the start of 2010, Billybob posted 3 shadows of things that were going to happen in that year. One was Herbert (new mission), another was the orange puffle, and the 3rd the giant squid. They all made appearances in 2010, the squid appearing in Puffle Rescue. *The Giant Squid is a real animal in real life. *The stamp for seeing the giant squid is ranked easy, though it is very hard to find. *It appears in a short comic in the Club Penguin Magazine. Gallery Giant Squid in new Aqua Grabber screen.png|An unclear picture of the Giant Squid in the new Aqua Grabber start screen. Giantsquid.jpg|A unclear picture of The Giant Squid at the Iceberg. SquidBeak.png|The Giant Squid swimming away. Giantsquidwithbeak.jpg|A better view of the Giant Squid´s head. The_Giant_Squid_Playing_with_his_Ball.jpg|The Giant Squid playing with his ball. The_Giant_Squid_holding_up_the_Migrator.jpg|The Giant Squid holding up the Migrator. File:Squid_Article.png|The squid. ijhguyjtg.PNG|An epic battle lkjhgikujhytg.PNG|The giant squid holding Yarr Category:Creatures Category:Games Category:Sea Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Squid and Octopi Category:Puffle Rescue Category:Villains Category:Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit